New Order
Grand Theft Auto: New Order Main Theme Grand Theft Auto: New Order follows the story of Morgan "Wilson" Williams and his quest for revenge against the GHS. The game has over 50 missions within its 5 chapters. Storyline Chapter One New Order starts on January first 2015, when Morgan meets up with his friends on the streets of Liberty City: James Anderson, Scott Thompson, Michael Jones and Jack Adams. Out of nowhere, two bikers come around the corner, shoot Jack and drive off. This sets the beginning to chapter one, where Morgan and his group take down Golden Horde of Scandinavia. After destroying the GHS in Liberty City, the group decides to go afther the groups leader, Jack Ladrick, who lives in Los Santos. James decides to stay in Liberty City and the rest of the group flies to Los Santos. Chapter Two The group realise that the GHS is too big for them alone to take it down. They come across Ted, a powerfull member of The Lost. They quickly team up and destroy the GHS in Los Santos, but they realise the leader of GHS, Jack Ladrick, has been murdered. They decide to go after the new leader of the GHS, Gary Jones, who had fled to Finland on his own plane. Chapter Three The group lands in Rovaniemi and hear that the GHS is at war with Finland. They team up and wage war against the GHS. They soon find out that James had became a member of the GHS. They track down James in order to kill him, but Morgan realises that James is still a good guy and spares his live. Finlands military wants James dead, and they flee the country with a boat, only to find out that they landed back in Finland. Chapter Four After chasing down James for two years, Morgan and Scott finally catch him in 2015. James informs them that he is no longer part of GHS and that Gary has bombed EU central bank, and that a war has been declared. Morgan after realising that James is not a bad guy, took James back to his group. The group takes down many GHS members in the war. By 2018, the war was ended and the group couldn't fight the war anymore, not without the help of EU or the USA. They quickly decide to spy and get more information about GHS. Chapter Five GHS got a new leader, John Simmons. The group goes after the new leader, who is now living in Los Santos. Lucky for them, James, as a former member of GHS, knows where he might be hiding. The group goes after John, but they didn't find him. Instead they were ambushed by John and the group fleed the scene. Morgan was all alone after he got separated from the group. Morgan finds Scott but James is still missing. A year later, in 2019, they found James, he had been taken as a hostage by the GHS. John promised that he would give them James back, but he wanted a million dollars. It took the group over five months to collect all the money by robbery and theft. But eventually, in 2020, they were giving out the money to John. But an unknown person shot John in the middle of the trade and the GHS blamed the group for it. They fleed off, but this time, together. After they escaped, Scott was shot and for his final wish, he wanted Morgan and James to keep going, and that he would hold them off. This was effective but Scott died. Morgan and James found out that the man who killed John was Hank. The group took everything they had and started following him. Morgan and James catched Hanks Gang Burrito and started ramming him of the road. Hank lost control and the car flew of the road. Hank was still alive so Morgan set the car on fire. It eventually exploded, leaving behind only the dust of what was once a powerfull gang. Morgan and James continued their criminal life in Los Santos until 2030, when they both retired in Blaine County, DLC On 26.12.2014, it was announced that there would be a new DLC. The DLC would explain some of the things that people didn't quite understand during New Order. It was said the following: "This new DLC would involve a new protagonist exploring and explaining some key elements of New Order. The new protagonist would also interact with some characters in New Order. This new DLC would be a new story telling the story of New Order in a completely new way". Nothing else is currently known from the game. Critics and controversy The game was praised for having many playable protagonists and many big sandbox maps. New Order was also praised for its storyline, but the ending was criticised. Sales Grand Theft Auto: New Order sold 1 million copies on its release week. After 6 months the makes of GTA: New Order confirmed that the game had sold 7 million copies. Links to New Order related articles Missions in New Order Characters in New Order Trivia * Out of the four protagonists, Morgan and James are considered to be the main protagonists. * There are many side missions in New Order, these include: James working for GHS in chapter 3, Michael working in a shop in chapter 1 and Morgan and James pickpocketing in chapter 5 * After Morgan and James complete the final mission, it opens up a new set of sidemissions, heists. ** There are currently only three heists: One involving intercepting a cruiser, one where you rob a bank, and one involving Morgan taking hostages and draws all of attention to himself, hile James robs around the city. * New Order is set in 2015 * The author of New Order has stated that he had thought about "making a sequel" to New Order, but this idea was shot down when it didnt get any support from the publishers. ** Even the old CEO of LJN thought that a sequel to New Order was a bad idea. * New Order sold over 7 million copies worldwide Category:Grand Theft Auto titles Category:New Order Category:HD Universe